1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a coating and uses thereof, and more particularly to a nanocomposite coating and a method of coating for protecting a product with the nanocomposite coating.
2. The Related Art
At present, lots of products are made of engineering plastic materials. However, some engineering plastic materials, such as polycarbonate and modified polyphenylene oxide, are easily corroded and damaged by some exterior chemicals, such as organic alcohol, organic ketone, acid, alkali and oil etc. In order to protect the products made of the foregoing engineering plastic materials from being corroded and damaged, a nanocomposite coating and a method of coating for protecting the products with the nanocomposite coating are required.